Graphics rendering, which may be described as a process for generating images for use in games and other computer applications, may utilize specialized computing resources such as graphics processing units that may not be available on some computing devices. In some cases, even if such resources are available, their use would consume excess power, run at an insufficient speed or provide an insufficient level of graphical quality. Computing devices may therefore be configured to rely on graphics rendering capabilities provided by computing resources located at a remote facility. The facility may, for example, be equipped with banks of graphical processing units (“GPUs”) or other hardware specialized for the provision of rendering services. A device such as a game console or mobile phone may offload certain graphics processing tasks to services operated at the remote facility, possibly achieving improved speed and a higher level of detail than the device could achieve on its own.